Prodigal Son's Prayer
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: I know she's not normal, she's dysfunctional and sometimes she's just weird. But she's still Bones.' Booth thanks God for bringing Brennan into his life. Little does he know that she hears him. [BB oneshot. Long Trip Alone part 2]


**Title:** Prodigal Son's Prayer  
**Summary:** "I know she's not normal, she's dysfunctional and sometimes she's just weird. But she's still Bones." Booth thanks God for bringing Brennan into his life. Little does he know that she hears him.  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairings/Characters:** Booth/Brennan  
**Series:** Long Trip Alone, part 2/11 (Part one was titled "Band of Brothers")  
**Length:** 1000 words  
**Genres:** spiritual, romance  
**A/N:** This is part of a series I'm writing for the LiveJournal community ficalbum. Each fic is based on a prompt from each song on Dierks Bentley's CD _Long Trip Alone_. The series is going to have a total of 11 one-shots spanning Booth and Brennan's relationship, set in an AU following season 1 where Goodman never left and Cam never showed up. Most of these first fics are only loosely connected to each other, so **you do not have to have read "Band of Brothers" to understand/enjoy this**.

* * *

_**Thanks to: Grevling for beta!!**_

* * *

**Prodigal Son's Prayer**

(Long Trip Alone Part 2)

The case had been long, and hard. And then, on top of everything that had happened building up to it, Brennan had unthinkingly run off and gotten herself into danger, without telling anyone what she was doing. When Booth found out, he'd been devastated with worry. He kept wondering if he'd have to save her again, and if he even could. Luckily, she'd managed to pull herself out of the sticky situation this time, and she came back to him relatively unscathed.

He had practically launched himself at her, engulfing her in a massive hug that lasted until she'd asked him to let go, because she needed to breathe. And even then he'd been reluctant to let go. So he insisted that they go to Wong Foo's and have a brief celebration for her safe return. She agreed.

The entire time, thoughts of what he would've done if she hadn't come back ran through his head. He would've been hell-bent on killing whoever was responsible for harming Brennan. He could've wound up losing more than just Brennan. Like a few bullets from his gun, and then possibly his job as a result of that.

So now, after bidding Brennan good night a couple hours earlier and leaving Wong Foo's, he was here, in the empty church, repeatedly thanking God for bringing Brennan back to him safe and sound.

He'd been praying the standard Catholic prayers of thanks for the past hour and a half. The prayers he'd been taught when he was young, the ones he knew by heart. Somehow, though, they didn't feel like enough.

His eyes traveled up to the ornate, stained glass window in the front of the church, then farther upwards, so he was looking heavenward.

"Father, I know that sometimes in my life I haven't been the best of followers," he prayed haltingly aloud, somewhat nervous of what he was saying even though he was alone in the church. "A few times, I've lost my way. Wandered away. And everything that I put together… it only came undone." He paused thoughtfully as he placed his elbows on the pew in front of him, locked and folded his hands, then rested his chin on his knuckles.

"And, Lord, I came back," he continued. "Like the prodigal son, I came back." Softly, he let out a nostalgic sigh. "All that you ever were was open. Welcoming, with your arms wide open. With grace."

He paused, and a faint smile crept to his lips. "And even knowing that, every time I've come to you with needs and requests, you've answered them. Gave me what I needed. Like today, with Temperance. You brought her back to me safe and sound. Thank you, Father, for hearing a prodigal son's prayer."

His breath became slightly ragged and he brushed at the sudden moisture in his eyes. "Yeah, Father God, I know I say it a lot, almost every day, but… Thanks for her, God. I know she's not normal, she's dysfunctional," he chuckled lightly, "and sometimes she's just weird. And sometimes, she really gets on my nerves, but after it all, she's still... Bones. And I know you sent her to me, Father." He smiled again. "Thanks."

With a faint sigh, he leaned back against the pew, head bowing. And he resumed the prayers of thanks that he'd been reciting earlier.

What he didn't know was that he wasn't alone in the church anymore. He hadn't been alone for the past ten or so minutes. Someone was standing in the back of the church, watching.

-----

After Booth and Brennan had parted at Wong Foo's at somewhere around nine PM, Brennan had headed straight for home. It took her less than an hour of being home to realize that she didn't really want to be alone right then. She tried to overcome the irrational fear by reading, trying to work a little on her next novel, and even cleaning her house. But nothing could take her mind off of her sudden fear of being alone. While she was trying to escape that fear, she realized that she really owed Booth an apology for foolishly running off earlier without telling him. For the grief and worry that she knew she had caused him today.

Before they'd left Wong Foo's, he had said something about possibly going to church tonight to pray. After all, he'd said he had something to be thankful for tonight. When she called his cellphone and it went straight to voicemail, she deduced that he was still in church with his cellphone reverently turned off.

So she drove to the church, since she knew from previous experience which church Booth attended and where it was. Sure enough, when she pulled into the parking lot, it was empty, save for Booth's SUV in the corner of the lot.

She parked her car beside Booth's, locked it, and headed into the church. She opened the doors and stepped soundlessly into the small foyer. Then, still quiet, she stepped forward so that she could see the empty pews of the church…

Well, not completely empty. A few pews up, Booth sat, hands folded and head bowed. Brennan stopped where she was, watching and listening as he quietly recited a prayer.

She stood there and remained silent, not wishing to disturb him. Then, as his prayer progressed from quiet recitation to open prayer as he stared at the ceiling, she was quiet because she was curious to hear what he was saying.

And she listened, touched deeply, as he literally thanked God for her.

She stood, dumbstruck at his words as he obliviously moved back to reciting standard prayers.

Eventually Brennan convinced herself to move, and she walked up to the pew Booth was sitting on. He noticed her as she walked up, and smiled at her as she sat down beside him.

"How'd you find me?" he asked.

"You mentioned this when we were at Wong Foo's," she replied, deciding not to mention the fact that she'd heard Booth's prayer a few moments ago. "I figured that you were probably still here."

"Well, looks like you figured right," he said.

She nodded marginally. "Yeah," she said softly. "I guess I did."

* * *

**Keep an eye out for part 3: The Heaven I'm Headed To **

**Please review! **


End file.
